powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Max Bresee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Trakeena, the Insectile Mantis Queen)/And the New Trakeena for 2012 revamped Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is............. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Power Rangers Millenium It's fanfiction. Fanfiction belongs on the Power Rangers fanfiction wiki, not here. Below is a copy of your text. Please copy the code and any relevant images there. Digifiend 20:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- '' Power Rangers Legacy'' is an upcoming season of Power Rangers, set to air in 2013, celebrating the show's 20th anniversary. The show will use footage from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with Tensou Sentai Goseiger being used for some epiosdes. Plot In the not too distant future, the evil Mykonar Empire and their army of Ultra Putties invade the planet Earth. With nobody to help, every Power Ranger from all across time and space are gathered to fight off the forces. They succeed, by making a heroic sacrifice. Years have past, and the son of the Mykonarian Emperor is out for revenge. Luckily, a rebellious team of Power Rangers are out to stop the new army, as they can each access the power of every Ranger who faught in the battle, with a Morphing key. When the Mykonar Empire tries to dominate Earth once more, the Rangers soon spring into action, possessing the keys whenever needed. Characters Rangers * Raymond - Red Ranger - The no-nonsense leader of the team, Raymond's ultimate goal is to save Earth, and bring back every Ranger perished in battle. * Peter - Blue Ranger - The team's second-in-command, Peter has always wanted to be a Power Ranger as a child, and takes his duties very seriously. * Amy - Yellow Ranger - A tough, but kind-hearted soldier, Amy remains very loyal to her duties as a Ranger, and feels that she must succeed in her mission. * Sean - Green Ranger - Unlike the others, Sean is much more laid back, and sometimes carefree. Sean is the youngest of all Rangers, meaning he is more immature. Despite this, Sean still shows great respect for his teamates. * Vanessa - Pink Ranger - While caring and kind in normal situations, Vanessa is not to be angered on the battlefeild, as she remains one of the toughest Rangers when in combat. * Silver Ranger - Pending Allies * Alpha 5 - After serving Zordon for many years, Alpha 5 is back, and serving the Rangers as their tech support, and occasional pilot. * Beta 10 - Alpha's partner, Beta 10 is wisecracking and immature. However, when the time calls, Beta 10 can transform into his Powered mode, and fight alongside the Rangers. However, this mode drains alot of energy, and can rarely be used. * Ninjor - The creator of the original Power Coins, Ninjor has helped the Rangers on several occasions, and provides training to those in need. * Blue Senturion - A police officer from the future, the Blue Senturion has aided the Rangers of the past, and still assists the present Rangers at times needed. * Sentinel Knight - A mystical guardian who has also assisted Rangers of the past, and the current ones. * Red Supreme - A powerful Ranger from another planet with the ability to morph into any Red Ranger. Is rumored to be the creator of the Ranger Keys. * Emerald Ranger - Another powerful Ranger from an unknown region. The Emerald Ranger is allies with Red Supreme, as the two often appear together. * Eltarian Rangers - The alleged first ever Ranger team to be created, they were also the first to be ressurected by the Mullenium Rangers. Despite being brought back, their powers are still accesible for use. * Bulk and Spike - Bulk and Spike have now became the Ranger's personal "Identity Secret Keppers", as only they know their identities. Villains * Emporer Tarkonzan - The son of the original Mykonarian Emporer, Tarkonzan will do whatever it takes to prevent the past Rangers from being resurrected, even if it costs the lives of his allies. * Megonar - The second-in-command of the Mykonar Empire, Megonar is loyal to Tarkonzan, though he often questions his actions. * Emperess Lirina - Emporer Tarkonzan's wife, who often makes fun of Megonar for no apparent reason. * Klance - A robotic warrior in the Mykonar Empire with little tolerence of anything not fighting related. * Ultra Putties - After serving under Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd years earlier, the Putties have returned, stronger than ever. * Gorandis - Footsoldiers much more powerful and itellegent than Ultra Putties. They often lead Putty armies. * Blabberdus - A hideous blob-like criminal who has been trying to track down the Eltarian Rangers, as he claims to be their nemisis, though this was proven untrue. Ranger teams Mighty Morphin' Rangers The first Power Rangers team to defend Earth, Zordon created the team with Ninjor's Power Coins. The Rangers included are: * Red Ranger ]] * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Black Ranger * Green Ranger * White Ranger Rangers of Aquitar ]] Alien Rangers from the planet of Aquitar, the Rangers for this team inlcude: * White Ranger * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger Zeo Rangers After their original powers were destroyed, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers were upgraded into the Zeo Rangers with the power of the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers include: ]] * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Gold Ranger Turbo Rangers ]] An update to the Zeo powers, the Turbo Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Phantom Ranger Space Rangers ]] After the Turbo powers were destroyed, the Space powers were given to the Rangers by Andros. The Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Silver Ranger Lost Galaxy Rangers ]] Power hailed from the mystical Quasar Sabers, and given only to those worthy. The Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Magna Defender Lightspeed Rescue Rangers ]] Powers created by a special military force to protect a city, the Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Titanium Ranger Time Force Rangers ]] Rangers from the far future, the Time Force were created to protect a city from mutants. The Rangers included are: * Pink Ranger * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Green Ranger * Quantum Ranger Wild Force Rangers ]]With powers hailing from the same planet as the Lost Galaxy Ranger's, the Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * White Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Lunar Wolf Ranger Ninja Storm Rangers Trained from an academy to fight off evil forces, the Ninja Storm Rangers include: ]] * Red Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Blue Ranger * Crimson Ranger * Navy Ranger * Green Ranger Dino Thunder Rangers ]] With powers hailing the powererful Dino Gems, the rangers in this team include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * White Ranger * Pink Soldier Space Patrol Delta Rangers Rangers from the near future assigned to protect and serve. The Rangers included are: ]] * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Shadow Ranger * Omega Ranger * Kat Ranger * Nova Ranger * Orange Ranger Mystic Force Rangers ]] Rangers born with magical powers. The Rangers in the team include: * Red Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Blue Ranger * Pink Ranger * Solaris Knight * White Ranger * Wolf Warrior Operation Overdrive Rangers ]] Rangers created from powers by the Sentinel Knight. The Rangers included in the team are: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Mercury Ranger Jungle Fury Rangers '' ]]'' Rangers created from the spirits of different animals. The Rangers in the team are: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Purple Ranger * White Ranger * Blue Spirit Ranger * Green Spirit Ranger * Black Spirit Ranger * Black Lion Warrior * Green Chameleon Warrior RPM Rangers ]] Hailing from another dimension where the Earth has been wiped out by the evil computer Venjix, the Rangers included are: * Red Ranger * Bue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Green Ranger * Gold Ranger * Silver Ranger Samurai Rangers ]] Rangers with power passed down by generations to generations. The Rangers featured are: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Gold Ranger * Red Ranger (Female) Eltarian Rangers The first known Power Rangers in exsistance, protecting the planet of Eltar. The Red Ranger has been rumored to be a younger Zordon. The Rangers include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Silver Ranger Air Strike Rangers ]]Rangers from an alternate timeline where everything after the Zeo Ranger's events never occured. The featured Rangers are: * Red Ranger * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger Thunder Rangers From another alternate timeline where Lord Zedd not only destroys the Dinozords, but also the Ranger's Power Coins, resulting them into getting new costumes. The Ranger include: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * White Ranger Guest Stars In series themed episodes, at least one former Ranger actor from the show will geust star as the character (s). The actors will appear are: * MMPR - Austin St. John, Amy Jo Johnson * Zeo - Jason David Frank, Nakia Burrise * Turbo - Blake Foster * In Space - Christopher Khayman Lee * Lost Galaxy - Archie Kao, Cerina Vincent * Lightspeed Rescue - Sean Cw Johnson * Time Force - Erin Cahill * Wild Force - Jessica Rey * Ninja Storm - Jason Keng-Kwin Chan * Dino Thunder - Kevin Duhaney * ----